


Trapped

by Ryuutoshi



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Abuse, Aoiha - Freeform, Betrayal, BoyxBoy, GazettE - Freeform, Love, M/M, Reituki, Romance, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutoshi/pseuds/Ryuutoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did it come to be this way? Such a sinful embrace became utterly intoxicating. I know he's no good for me, that there's someone who truly possesses my heart.  Even so, that deliciously dangerous touch of his holds my body prisoner and controls my every move. </p>
<p>Is there hope in such endless Darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukuri/gifts).



> Welcome to my first GazettE Fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy! I would love your feedback, please comment lots!!
> 
> -Ryuu

#  _Chapter 1_

 

The walk home from school was another lonely travel. I couldn’t shake the feeling in the pit of my gut as I trudged slowly up the small drive way to my front door. My heart wracked inside of my chest and with each step I took, more sweat gathered in my hand. I grabbed my bag a little closer to me, taking a shaky breath. I always hated this part, hearing the crashing of glass against the wall from my drunken step father that stood behind closed doors. I jumped as the blinds clicked downward, my father catching me in the slow act to come in.

“Get in here, Kouyou.”

His voice growled through the window and only fueled my fear. My clammy hands touched the knob and before I was even able to open the door, it swung open. I quickly stepped through and jumped at the slam from the door behind me. The house was a wreck, something I knew I had to clean once he was through. I kept my eyes low as he stalked around me.

“Where have you been, cutie? I’ve missed you.” I could hear the sinister smirk on his tongue.

“I had an assignment to finish.” I stated quietly as he pushed me up against the door.

“An assignment is more important than getting home to me, Kouyou?” His voice held an edge and I honestly didn’t know how to answer. Nothing I said was going to make this any better.

I could smell the stale cigarettes and beer on his breath. He was too close for my liking, trapping me between his thick arms. My eyes instinctively traveled up to meet his chocolate gaze and I regretted it, seeing the residing anger he held.

His fingers felt like ice as he gripped my chin firmly, “ _Answer me._ ” The demand was low and threatening.

I scrambled for something, anything to say, but nothing but harsh pants of fear escaped my lips. A growl of frustration left him before pain radiated the side of my face. The slap was quick, but stung and had enough force to knock me on the ground.

“Will you ever learn?” He laughed humorlessly picking me up by my hair, slamming me back against the door. His lips brushed against my ear as I tried to utter some kind of an apology. “Sorry isn’t good enough this time, Kouyou.”

He yanked me over to the couch and I did everything to fight him off. The struggle only fueled his enjoyment as he got me to my knees in front of him, “This is the only way you can make things up to me, sweetheart.” He smirked, “Now, be good for daddy and make him feel good.”

I looked everywhere for an escape and failed. My body shook as he pushed my face into his groin, keeping my head in place. With his free hand he unbuckled his slacks, springing himself free. Angry tears stung at my eyes as he roughly pulled my head the way he wanted. I didn’t have the strength to push him away, I couldn’t even if I did.

“Don’t resist me, you know exactly what I could do.” He looked down at me, “Open that pretty mouth of yours.”

I did as he said opening my mouth, wrapping my lips around his disgusting hardened flesh. I did my best to not gag as he worked his hips against me and shut my eyes tightly to not let the tears I had fall. His deep moans were like gravel against my skin. My nails bit into the skin of my palms keeping me from doing anything too rash. The steel grip of his tightened more so in my hair as he climaxed, pulling me away in enough time to have the warm substance hit me in the face.

“Look at you.” He sneered. “Disgusting. Get out of my sight.”

After he situated himself he stood, snatching me up with him and pushed me to the stairs. I ran, hearing his faint chuckle behind me. Once I made it to my room I closed the door. My heart raced in my chest hearing the soft creak of the stairs of him following after me. I backed away the moment I saw the knob twist only to have relief sweep over me from the door closing downstairs. My mom was home.

I waited until I saw the shadow from under my door recede before going into my bathroom. I rested against the wall to catch my breath catching myself in the mirror. My long blonde hair was knotted, my skin was pasty with sweat, and I was sporting a fresh bruise on my face from the slap I received earlier. Horrified, I turned away stepping into the shower. The water was too hot, but burned in all the right ways. I wanted to wash him away, I knew I couldn’t.

This started in my early teen years, and I never knew of the reason. My step father was able to deceive both me and my mom. He sweet talked my mom into marrying him after losing my dad, was even a nice guy who cared for me, but as I got older, he became like this. He threatened me with my mom when I didn’t do as he said. She is the only thing that I have left of a family. The only person that has cared, and treated me as an equal. She means the world to me and at any moment he could rip that away without reason.

 My thoughts were broken when I heard a soft tap on the door. It was then that I realized the water had gone cold. “Dear, dinners ready.” My mom’s soft voice rang through as I turned the shower off.

“Alright.” I said as I grabbed a towel and dressed myself.

My walk was slow as I descended the stairs and stepped into the kitchen. To see him wrapped around my mom’s waist was disturbing considering what he’d done only moments ago. Her giggle made my blood boil, how could she be so oblivious to what’s happening around her?

“Yutaka! Quit it.” She cutely shooed him, making him smirk. “Hey, honey.” She looked at me with that cheerful smile of hers that faded once she saw my face, “What happened?”

She stepped away and stood before me craning her short frame to get a closer look. All I could do was hug her, “I’m alright, mom. No worries.” I smiled rubbing her back eyeing my half sober step father as I said the clipped words.

She was a bit skeptical, but nodded before pulling away tinkering around to make me a plate of food. “Here, I made your favorite!” I leaned and kissed her cheek taking the plate.

“Thanks. I’m gonna eat in my room.” I said over my shoulder walking back to my haven.

I set the plate on my bedside, deciding against eating. Curling up into the blankets, I sighed heavily. I closed my eyes forcing myself to sleep. I just had to get through tomorrow, but it isn’t like school was any better.


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

 

For most, school was an outlet. People had friends, or a career to look up to, but for me school was another hell away from home. I didn’t have one person to talk to since I’ve moved here and considering the harassment, I didn’t think that was ever going to change. I held in a sigh knowing that I still had two more years to go of this mess.

I did my best to keep my head down as I walked into the school. I held my bag close, my books closer and made my way to my locker.

“Hey. . .”

I ignored anyone who talked at me. They were usually there to make fun of me or looked over me completely.

I looked up meeting eyes with one of the guys that harasses me. His sandy blonde hair and green eyes were something I could find attractive although he was a complete asshole. I made the biggest mistake by going after him my freshman year here. He played along and toyed with me, the humiliation of that time never stopped. Everyone treated me as an outcast for something as simple as my sexuality. It was exhausting.

“Aw, not happy to see me now?” He cooed and laughed, students laughed with him. “Such a little bitch.”

He slapped the books out of my hand and ripped my bag from me. I didn’t retaliate but anger was boiling inside me. The moment I reached to pick them up he pushed me to the ground.

“Fag.” He spat and walked away laughing with more students.

I calmly rested there wanting to give up. I slowly pushed my hair out of my face and picked myself up. Reaching to get my books, I saw another pair of hands come into view. I flinched thinking it was more of them, but it was the most favored male in school, Yuu Shiroyama.

He raised his hands in surrender, “I’m not going to hurt you.” He then began grabbing my things, “Here let me help you.”

I nodded but couldn’t help my stare or the skip in my heart as his deep voice caressed me. I was in awe. Why would a person like him help someone like me? This could very well be a well thought out trick of his.

I stood as he gave me my books, “Thanks.” The words were weak while I squinted with skepticism.  

“Don’t worry about it.” He smirked smoothly making my heart flutter. “You alright there?”

I flushed and looked downward nodding once. It only made him chuckle.

He watched me closely reaching out a hand, “I’m Yuu.”

I stupidly stared at his hand raising a brow in question. Reality hit me hard. I quickly remembered where I was and became aware of all the stares on us. Cringing away I answered shortly. “Kouyou.”

Looking a bit confused he put his hand back at his side, “I could walk you to--“

“No thanks.” I declined the question hiding behind my hair in embarrassment, “It’s not a good idea. Trust me.” I walked away quickly hearing the uproar of whispers.

I groaned inwardly as I made it to my first class sitting at my usual seat by the window. Why would he of all people decide help me. I was even more surprised that he knew I was there. I put my head on the cool desk overthinking myself into frustration. As popular as he was, maybe he was just there to cause more problems for me. I gathered my materials on my desk as the teacher walked into the room.

I wanted this day to already be over. Luckily, the day passed quickly. Classes blurred past from the daze I was left in. To my surprise lunch was had without any food being thrown at me. It was peaceful with only the music thrumming through my ears from my phone. I had to say that besides this morning, my day had turned out to be good.

I stepped into my last class waltzing to the back to ignore the people that piled in. Everyone was unnervingly loud, making me take out my ear buds to look up in confusion. Talk of a pep rally was being had all around, and that’s when I noticed that the students around me were wearing our school colors. My principles voice crackled through the speakers in the classroom announcing classes to start walking down to the gym and we were the first class out of the room.

I veered from the class making my way through the back entrance of the gym and up to the tallest bleachers by the indoor track. I took off my bag and sat there getting pretty comfortable. Most wouldn’t be able to see me up here although I was able to watch downward if something caught my attention. It was always too loud at pep rallies, I tended to avoid them for a number of reasons.

A shadow from the corner of my eye made me tense, someone was walking toward me. As I was about to move I noticed it was Yuu. I could feel the eyes of people watching us, the gasps and surprise touching their faces.

“Hey.” He smoothly waved giving me that toothy grin.

“What are you doing?” I said quickly, trying to shoo him away. How did he even know I was up here? Even more so, why did he even bother?

“Helping you?” He stood, his shoulders shrugging slightly.

I glared, “I don’t need your help. We talked about that earlier remember?”

He waved a dismissive hand and looked over his shoulder, “If I were you I’d just let me help out a little.”

I looked over him at the group of guys heading toward me, panic settled in the pit of my stomach. It was the boy from earlier.

“Those guys bother you often?” He asked stepping closer to me.  

“They followed you, you know.” I stated.

“Oi, Yuu what are you doing up here?”

“Talking with someone.” He stated. His voice was deep, and chilled like ice.

They looked over Yuu’s shoulder catching my eyes. The disgust that was held in them made me look away in embarrassment. “Wow, what a whore.”

They all laughed, I expected Yuu to do the same. “Excuse me?”

“He’s coming after you now? That’s... something else.” He clutched his stomach, holding more of that laughter. “You really think you have a chance with Yuu? That’s cute, he’s probably dreamt about it.”

Yuu glanced at me before looking their way once more, “He’s not actually, I wanted to talk to him.”

“What?” He looked surprised and so did I. “Stop messing around, Yuu.”

“I’m not.” He said and crossed his arms menacingly. “Get the fuck out of here.”

“Whoa,” he smirked. “Bet, Reina’s gonna love to hear about this. Just wait until she finds out who you’re talking to.”

Yuu waved a dismissive hand as they walked away and turned back to my stern face. “What?” He held a goofy grin.

“I warned you about this earlier!” I strained, “Why’d you do that?”

“Yeah, but I don’t care about what people say.” He shrugged. “I wanted to help.”

“Why?” I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration.

“Don’t you want a friend?”

“You’re doing this on purpose right?” I looked at him quickly. “I don’t what your pity.”

He only sighed and shook his head, those brown eyes of his holding amusement. “So stubborn.” He chuckled. “Look, I’m not like them.”

I scoffed, “Yeah, okay. Prove that.”

He smirked, looking as though he liked the challenge. “Alright.”

And he stood there, staring at me.

“What are you doing?” Part of me was self-conscious. I wrapped my arms around my waist.

“I’m standing here,” He smiled softly, watching me.

“Yeah and? What is that going to prove?” My voice became weak.

“I’m not leaving,” He stepped closer to me. “I think that’s proof enough, Kouyou.”

_Jerk!_ But, he was right and all I could do was stare at that goofy grin in angered awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the second chapter!! Please leave comments!! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far!! Next chapter will be uploaded soon!!


End file.
